Be My Baby
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: a little Valentine's Day story about our favorite couple JH : Set in Season 6.
1. Hating St Valentine

February 14th…there wasn't a day in the year that Hyde hated more. It was the day that stated "All men had to buy their girlfriends/wife's flowers, jewelry and candy". And honestly…that just wasn't something Steven Hyde did. Jackie had been hinting for weeks that she wanted a bouquet of roses, candy or maybe even some jewelry. Hyde would not pay attention to her while she was talking and then blow her off. And she still didn't stop…The day before Valentine's Day, Hyde was sitting in his usual chair listening to his friends discuss what they were getting for their girlfriends. Eric was getting roses and a necklace for Donna, and Kelso was getting roses and a bracelet for Brooke. And Fez…Fez was just buying candy in hopes of finding a girl to give them to if he didn't eat them first. He groaned and started to walk towards his room when Eric stopped him.

"What are you getting Jackie?" Eric asked.

Hyde sighed and turned towards his friends.

"Nothing."

"Whoa…man you can't get a chick like Jackie nothing." Kelso said. "I did that one year and she refused to have sex with me."

"Yeah well she can just get over it Kelso. I don't do gushy romantic things. It just isn't me. And if that upsets Jackie well that's just to damn bad."

"Wow…that's harsh." Fez said with a frown.

"Whatever."

"But Hyde man…don't you think you owe it to Jackie to get her something for Valentine's Day? I mean even if it is just one flower or something?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean I owe it to her Foreman?"

Eric thought about how to say what he wanted to say without completely pissing Hyde off. He soon realized there was no way around it.

"Well…I just…uh…I mean…"

"Spit it out Foreman!"

"Its just…man you guys just got back together."

"You mean because I cheated on her I owe it to her to do something romantic?"

"Hyde…man…I just…"

"No say it Eric. Say what you want to say and stop being a pansy!"

"Fine! I think it was really stupid of you to cheat on Jackie. I mean lets face it…I'm not Jackie's number one fan. But…she was good for you and after everything Kelso put her through she didn't deserve to be cheated on by you. And you're lucky that she forgave your sorry ass. You two just got back together and you should do something sweet for her to let her know you do care about her. Otherwise, you're going to loser her again Hyde!"  
With that Eric stormed out of the basement away from Hyde. Hyde sighed and Kelso and Fez sat there uncomfortably unsure of what to say to Hyde.

"Uh…Hyde…?" Fez said.

"What do you guys think?" Hyde asked.

"I mean…well…Jackie is a good girl. I shouldn't have cheated on her and I thought with you, you would treat her better…so…yeah I do think you should do something for her."

"And you Fez?"

"Well you know I think Jackie is a goddess…if I were her boyfriend I would tell her how much I love her every day."

Hyde sighed.

"Yeah…that's what I thought."

Hyde went to his room and slammed the door shut and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and tried to figure out what to do. He didn't want to change for anyone. He was Steven Hyde the bad boy rebel and everyone knew that for a fact. But Jackie…Jackie was important to him and she deserved someone who should buy her flowers so that she would know how special she was. He looked over to the table beside his bed and saw a picture of the two of them. Hyde wasn't really smiling, while Jackie looked beautiful and she was kissing his cheek. He smiled at the memory of when that was taken; Kitty had taken it on Hyde's 18th birthday. They weren't even together yet but she still took it. They had been sitting on the couch together talking and Kitty came over to take a picture. Hyde had protested and didn't want to take the picture. But Jackie kissed his cheek just as Kitty snapped the picture. He rubbed his cheek remembering the feeling of her lips on his cheek that day. He thought he ad started to fall in love with her that day. His thoughts were interrupted by the petite brunette knocking on his door. She peeked her head in and smiled at him.

"Hey…" She said softly.

He took a deep breathe. "Hey back."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Jackie smiled and shut the door behind her sliding into Hyde's bed behind him. She wrapped her legs around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. He took her arms and wrapped them around his front and smiled.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked kissing his ear.

"Yeah…just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing really…"

Jackie sighed but she knew better than to push Hyde when it came to things like this. He wasn't good with sharing his emotions and feelings so she often let him be silent and figure it out for himself. If he came to her than she would listen to every word he said in hopes of being able to help him somehow. She kissed his cheek.

"Ok…"

She took her hands back and started to rub his back gently and he groaned loving the feelings she was causing. He was tense and tired and she was making him feel better…like she always did.

"Jackie…"

"Yeah babe?" She said as she continued to massage his back and shoulders.

"I uh…never mind."

Jackie stopped massaging his back for a moment sad that he didn't feel that he could talk to her about thins that were bothering him.

"Oh…ok…"

He knew he had disappointed her again and his heart ached. He stood up from his place on the cot and didn't turn to look at her. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on and wiped his face over his face as he sighed deeply. He turned towards her and saw how small she truly looked on his cot. She looked sad; the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone because she knew he was upset about something.

"You uh…you want to go to the Hub? I'm kinda hungry."

"Um…no…I just ate at home. You go…I guess…I guess I'll see you later or something."  
She said in just a whisper. He stared at her for a moment; he had wanted her to go with him. He wanted to spend sometime with his doll but he knew she was upset now and there was nothing he could say or do to make her feel better. Or rather there was something he could say or do…but he didn't know how to say it or do it.

"Oh…ok…Yeah…I'll see you later."

She stood up and started to walk towards the door slower and less perky than usual. Hyde watched her walk away and stopped her before she left completely.

"Hey Jacks?"

She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her and pulled her up against his body and kissed her with all the passion he had for her within him. When he pulled away Jackie looked dazed and he smiled kissing her lips once more.

"Bye."

"Uh…bye…"

She turned around and stumbled a bit almost walking into the wall. Hyde held in a small laugh and she pulled herself together and left. As Hyde watched her leave his room and then the basement he realized Foreman was right…He had to do something for Jackie for Valentine's Day no matter how much he hated the holiday.


	2. Planning

**  
**

Jackie went back to Donna's after her "visit" with Hyde and collapsed on her cot. She flipped through some old magazines and tried to find anything to get her mind off of her curly haired boyfriend. She knew that something was bothering him and she was dying to figure it out. She was happy that they were back together but part of her still worried that they were not going to make it. If they were going to have a better relationship they were going to need to learn to be more open with each other. She sighed and sat up and looked over at her calendar. There was a big red heart around the 14th…Valentine's Day. Steven's least favorite holiday of all. She figured he wouldn't be getting her anything and she picked up the card she had bought for him. On the front it said "Be Mine" and on the inside it read:

_Happy Valentine's Day Puddin Pop!  
I'm so happy that were back together to celebrate Valentine's Day together! I hope you know how much you mean to me and how happy you make me. You're the best! _

_Love always,_

_Jackie_

Donna walked in the room and saw Jackie sitting on her cot with a sad look on her face. She sighed and sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey friend…"

"Hey…" Jackie said back.

"You ok?"

"Do you think that Steven loves me?"

"Jackie…"

"I mean…he said he did after he told me he ch-…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "But…I just…sometimes I don't feel that he really does love me the way I love him."

"Jackie…Hyde's just a complicated guy. I think he does love you, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Yeah…"

"Look I'm sure if you give Hyde some time he will learn to be able to tell you how he feels ya know? He's been through a lot and  
he's trying…he really is."

"I don't to push him away…its just sometimes I get so frustrated ya know? I need to know what he is thinking. Like today…I go to see him and he looks upset about something and he tried to tell me…but then he would just give up. I mean does he not trust me or something?"

"You see the way I look at it…you are the first person Hyde has ever trusted…and that scares him."

"Why?"

"Because he's not used to people caring about him the way you do."

"Are you saying I'm to overwhelming for him?"

"Kind of…"

Jackie sighed and shifted in her seat.

"Jackie…just give Hyde some time. I'm sure he will come around."

"I hope your right Donna. Cuz I really, really love him."

"I know you do."

Jackie placed her head on Donna's shoulder and Donna wrapped her arm around him and rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Jackie…you'll see."

Meanwhile…back at the Foreman's Hyde was pacing in the kitchen with a pad of paper and a pen in his hand. Red walked in to grab a beer and he eyed Hyde curiously. He noticed Hyde hadn't realized that he entered the kitchen…he was very focused on whatever it was he was trying to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Red asked.

Hyde practically jumped where he was and looked over at Red noticing him for the first time since he walked in the room.

"Oh uh…hey Red…"

"Yeah Hey Steven…what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's the paper and pen for?"

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

Red sighed and put his beer down on the counter and walked over to Hyde. He took the paper from him and looked down at it to read it. It had a bunch of scribbles on it but he could see the words. _Love. Jackie. Sorry. Happy Valentine's Day. _  
He smiled to himself and then looked up at Hyde who looked a bit nervous.

"Your trying to figure out what to do for Jackie for Valentine's Day aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh huh…well…this isn't going to cut it son."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Don't be smart with me or I won't help you."

"Your going to help me?"

"Yeah sure…why the hell not. Jackie's a good girl and she deserves a good Valentine's Day."

"So…uh…thanks…"

"No problem. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope…"

"Alright…well we should do something romantic…"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I've never heard you say the word romantic."

Red chuckled and put a hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"Son…sometimes in order to please the girl you care about you have to do something out of character."

Hyde smiled and realized he was right.

"Well…look…why don't you take Jackie out for the day."

"She has school."

"She's a smart girl she can afford to miss a day of school Steven."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah sure. Of course your going to have to dig in your wallet to buy something for her too."

"Yeah…that's what I figured."

"Come on I'll take you to the store I always buy gifts for Kitty at."

"Hey Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Red smiled. "No problem."

The two men walked outside to the car to finish planning a Valentine's Day surprise for Jackie.

* * *

**Ok read and review...one or two more chapters are coming later today...i think just one but im not sure yet. so let me know what you think. :) **


	3. Be My Baby

**  
**

The next day, Jackie walked into the High School with a slight frown on her face. She watched as all the couples around her exchanged gifts and kisses and the amount of love in the air was enough to make her sick. She sighed and went straight for her locker. When she got there she noticed a red rose taped to her locker. She pulled it off her locker and smelled it and smiled. She wondered who it was from since Hyde didn't go to the school with her anymore. She opened her locker and got her books and headed to class. About half way through second period, the intercom came on asking to dismiss Jackie Burkhart. She stood up slowly confused at the announcement, and started to walk outside. She didn't know who had dismissed her but she just decided to go along with it and go home, she wasn't in a good mood so going home would be fine with her. When she opened the door she saw Red Foreman sitting in her car. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing in my car?"

"Oh I'm taking it home for you."

"What? How am I supposed to get home? Did you dismiss me?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Wait…if you take my car how am I supposed to get home."

"You'll see."

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Sure I can. Watch me."

"But Re-"

He slammed his foot on the gas of Jackie's car and sped off out of the parking lot. She cursed him as he drove off and screamed at the top of her lungs. This day could not get any worse. She turned on her heel and decided to walk back into the school since she had no way of getting home. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hyde standing by the El Camino with a dozen roses in his hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and he smirked at her. She walked towards him ever so slowly almost as if she didn't feel like this was real, that he wasn't really standing there.

"Steven?" She asked stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Jackie." He said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Red took your car so I figured you needed a ride home."

"Steven-"

"And I wanted to give you these."

He walked towards her and handed her the bouquet of roses and kissed her cheek. She smiled and smelled the rose and remembered the rose from her locker.

"Is this one from you too?"

"Yep."

"Steven there beautiful. Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day Doll."

She stood on her tip toes and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She kissed him again. "So…what are you really doing here?"

"I'm here to take you out for the day."

"Steven…"

"Come on." He started to walk to the car but she stood there.

"Steven…"

"Or you could just stay here and go back to school…or walk home."

She smiled and picked up her things and threw them in the Camino as he shut the door once she got in.

"So…what are we doing?" She asked.

"You'll see."

"Ok see that's what Red said…is he in on this?"

"Yeah he gave me some help…"

"Steven Hyde…what are you up to?" She said with a giddy, curious grin.

Hyde laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he continued to drive.

"Nothing doll…nothing."

Jackie smiled and slid over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he drove. He flipped on the radio. The song "_Be My Baby_" by the Ronnettes rang through the speakers of the Camino and Hyde smiled and placed a kiss on Jackie's head.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me   
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please  
(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh  
I'll make you happy, baby  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me   
I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you  
Till eternity   
So won't you please  
(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh _

Hyde finally stopped the car in front of an old cabin in the woods. Jackie took her head from Hyde's shoulder and looked around not knowing where they were.

"Steven where are we?"

"This is Red's fishing cabin he comes to."

"Oh…I didn't know he had one."

"Yeah neither did I. But he told me today so that I could use it today with you."

She smiled as he took her hand and lead her out of the car. He placed his hand on her back and grabbed a bag from the car that was filled with food and presents for Jackie. He let her in and she shivered a bit since it was so cold. Hyde placed the food on the kitchen counter and started a fire to warm them up. He handed Jackie a blanket from the couch and she smiled wrapping it around her. He made his way over to the kitchen area and started taking things out of the bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Well my dear…I'm making us lunch and then dinner for later."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Roy has taught me a thing or two about cooking since I've been working at the hotel."

She smiled and sat down on the couch to warm up. "What are you making?"

"Well…I'm making grilled cheese for lunch." She laughed. "And for dinner I'm making Fettuccini Alfredo and some salad."

"Wow. You know how to make that?"

"Yeah Roy taught me the other day." She smiled. "Oh. And I almost forgot…I'm making some deviled eggs for you too."

Her face lit up and she laughed slightly at him. "Really?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah…I do believe you said you would "loose your freaking mind" if I leaned to make them."

"I did say that…" She smiled and put her head down.

He turned to look at her and smiled at her innocence. She stared up at him and he could see small tears building up in her eyes.

"Steven why did you bring me here?"

He sighed and walked over to her and kneeled down to be at her eye level. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her sweetly.

"Because…you deserve a guy who does something sweet for you everyone and awhile. And I may not be the perfect boyfriend…but I wanted to do something nice for my chick. To let her know how important she is to me."

She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You don't to be perfect Steven. I love you just the way you are."

"I know."

He kissed her again and finished their lunches and then brought it back over to her. She ate a deviled egg and laughed afterwards.

"There good."

"Thanks."

They ate their lunch talking a little bit every now and then. Afterwards, they sat and talked about different things, not really talking about each other or their relationship. Just their friends and different things. About two hours later, Hyde got up and went to his jacket pocket and took a piece of paper out of it. She looked at him curiously as he sat down next to her again.

"So uh…I'm gonna start on dinner…and you can uh…you can just read this."

He was fidgeting and the hand that was holding the paper was shaking slightly. Jackie took his free hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb to soothe him.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"It's uh…its something I wrote that I wanted you to read. It kinda…explains something's and stuff." He said.

She smiled as he handed her the letter. H e was about to get up to go cook but she pulled at his hand. He turned around and looked at her; she smiled and pulled him towards her kissing him sweetly. He smiled when they pulled apart and walked away to let her read. She sat back against the cushions to get more comfortable, she glanced at Hyde once more as he started to cook before she opened the letter. She took a deep breathe and started to read.

_Dear Jackie,_

_As we both know, I'm not very good with words…but I wanted to write you this letter to try and explain to you how much you really mean to me. You see, it's hard for me to open up to people no matter how much I care about them. I just don't know how to share my feelings, God knows I wish I did but I just can't for some reason. But you need to know that I'm trying…I really am trying to get better at it for you. For us._

_Two summers ago when you and I first got together I figured it would just be a summer fling. And once Kelso got you back you would fall back into his arms. But you didn't…you wanted me and I couldn't be happier about that. No matter how much of a hard ass I was or how much I pretended that I didn't care…I did. You mean everything to me Jackie. You really do. I don't say it enough…actually I've only ever said it once…when I cheated on you…but I love you. I really love you._

_I guess…since I brought it up already I should talk about me cheating on you…I even hate writing it. I will never be able to say I'm sorry enough Jackie. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life and if I could go back in time and take it back I would. I should have believed you when you said that you didn't want Kelso…and that you wanted me. I should have put all that behind me after the "Get off my boyfriend" fiasco…but my stupid pride and jealousy got the better of me. Please no that I would never hurt you intentionally, I was just so upset over the thought of loosing you, especially to Kelso…I made an impulsive decision and I'm so sorry Jackie. I really am. _

_And now that were back together, I'm going to try my hardest to make you as happy as I can. I don't think I have been as nice or as considerate as I should have been since we got back together. Cuz lets face it, I'm lucky you forgave my sorry ass. So I'm going to try now…I really am. Please know that I'm sorry and that I promise I won't hurt you like that again. I'm not perfect; I'm going to make more mistakes in our relationship. We both probably will…and were going to yell and scream and fight and at times we may hate each other's guts. But know that no matter what, I love you, no matter where we go in our lives or what happens with us, I'll always love you._

_Love, _

_ Steven (puddin pop)_

Hyde looked over at Jackie nervously. He saw her look up from the letter and she had tears welling in her eyes. He put what he was doing down and walked over to her.

"Oh God…I didn't want to make you cry."

"No Steven there happy tears."

"Happy tears?"

"Yes…I just…this was beautiful. I…don't even know what to say-"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I fell…it was easier for me to write it all out than say it. I hope that's ok."

"It was perfect Steven." She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Oh there's one other thing."

Hyde reached in his pocket and took out a silver charm bracelet with two charms on it. One was a heart and one was a pair of ballet slippers. Jackie gasped.

"The heart is because…well I love you and I'm giving it to you on Valentine's Day. And the ballet slippers are for "Tiny Dancer", you know our song?"

A few more tears fell down Jackie's face and she kissed Hyde's lips.

"Steven I love it."

"Good."  
He clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Afterwards they ate dinner and hung out for a bit before heading home. Red had said he wanted them home by eight, and since he had helped Hyde so much he didn't want to defy him. Hyde walked Jackie up to her door, Jackie spun around to kiss him and than said:

"Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"Just…wait here. I'll be right back."

Jackie ran upstairs and came down and handed him the card she had. He smiled and read the front.

"Of course I'll be yours babe." He kissed her and read the back.

"It's not as romantic and sweet as everything you did for me…actually it kinda sucks compared to what you did. But…I had it so."

She seemed embarrassed by her card and he smiled pulling her to him and he kissed her to ease her worries.

"I love it babe. Cuz it was from you."

"Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"What changed your mind about Valentine's Day…I thought you hated it."

"You changed my mind Jacks…I just wanted to show you that I do care even though I can be an ass sometimes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jacks."

She smiled at him and pulled him into the house to 'thank him'. Bob and Donna were out…and even though Red had said he wanted Hyde home…technically he was home. His home was with Jackie…

* * *

****

_**(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh**_

* * *

**Ok that's it...I just wanted to do a cute little JH Valentine's story...let me know what you thought. I'm still doing Friends or Lovers...I just havent had as much time to write it...this didn't take me so long. Just keep an eye out for an update on Friends or Lovers. Thanks for the reviews from before. :) **


End file.
